


Through the Eyes of a Dog

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [56]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Free Verse, Gen, Pets, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: I wonder what it is she thinks about.





	

I’m often told I think too much—

and yeah, it’s probably true—

but this is why I find myself staring into my dog’s eyes and wondering

what it is she thinks about,

especially what she thinks about me.

Her large irises—always gentle—

may show fear, awe, joy, or sadness.

I feel I’ll never know for sure

in her most calm and silent moments.

But some things seem so very clear.

To her, I am a provider.

A friend.

An extraordinary.

I’m all she has in the world, and when I leave

all she has left is loneliness.

I’m glad we humans live that much longer

so that my partings may always be brief.

I wonder what it is she feels

when I continue to look and smell the same

even as time dyes her black fur white.

When tiredness settles into her bones and her vision clouds.

When I call her name and she no longer hears.

I stare into her eyes and wonder.

Wonder as her pupils widen and gaze shifts.

Wonder through uneasiness and restlessness.

Through time and growth.

Still I wonder.


End file.
